Meta City College Script (Beta)
Meta City College Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot (Origins Part 1) (Meteor Day) It’s Meteor Day a day celebrating the fact that a meteor shower happens the same day every year, Mr. Peter Peppermint, the college English teacher is teaching a class, Mr. Peppermint tells the class in an overly dramatic way that their homework is to read or watch Romeo & Juliet so that they can write about it in their next lesson then tells the class that whomever keeps leaving peppermints in his office needs to stop it as Chris secretly chuckles while the narrator goes slowly through the class to give quick descriptions of each person. The lesson ends, William leaves first, walking down the hall and out the shot, Connor then leaves to the martial arts classroom with Erika sneaking into the small watching room next to it, Mr. Peppermint leaves out the exit outside, Jim and Cody go into the room next door to work on their individual projects with Cody typing on a PC while Jim puts on a helmet and places food on the table, Tyler and Mack stay in the classroom because Tyler is lonely and Mack is just taking his time, Ana and Diego both start walking down the hallway, Chris and Jasmine stand in the hallway and talk about how they are and talk about hanging out as friends the next weekend then Jeff walks into the hallway and makes a mean joke about Chris being bisexual and then he goes into the PC room. As Jeff enters Cody mumbles something about getting a virus and angrily leaves the room and out the exit while Jeff mocks Jim for being a nerd and accidently mess with the wires in the helmet and a spark shocks Jeff making him angrily start to leave, Mack has decided to leave the classroom now and walks towards the door while Connor trains in martial arts as Erika sneakily takes a photo through the window. At that moment, the ground shakes and everyone who is still in a classroom or a hallway are stumbling around as meteors crash into the ground and cause energy waves, Chris stumbles into Jasmine as he is hit by the energy causing lightning to surround him while Jasmine is slightly hit by energy and her eyes glow green for a few seconds. Diego’s hands set on fire while Ana freezes part of the wall, Mack struggles to open the stuck door but then he uses his new strength to force the door open, Tyler glows green, Jeff starts melting into the door, Cody’s computer starts to glitch out and Jim is electrocuted. Then the opening credits play… The scene opens with Chief Johnson telling the teacher Mr. Peppermint that they took Jim to hospital for his injuries before leaving. (1 day after Meteor Day) The next day Diego is hanging out on the stairs when Chris comes in and tries to start a conversation, Diego worried that Chris is going to tell on him for smoking attacks Chris with his fire powers causing Chris to use his speed powers, running into walls and stuff because he is new to the powers, Chris accidently runs into Diego which makes Diego run but as he gets downstairs and into the hallway Mack puts his arm out and Diego runs into him hurting himself as the super strength knocks Diego backwards onto the floor, Chris then explains that he wouldn’t care about him smoking and that it was a misunderstanding causing Diego to walk away. Later that day Connor and Will walk towards each other in the hallway and come across each other, they have a small banter about each other’s parent’s tech companies being better than each other and then talking about why each of them would be better than each other once they are running their parent’s businesses before going their separate ways and Connor goes into the training room again where he finds Jasmine learning to fight with a bo-staff, they both train together as they talk about their reasons for training, Connor wanting to fight crime and solve his parents death while Jasmine wants to help people but doesn’t have powers like someone she saw using super speed. Meanwhile Cody goes into the PC room where all the screens turn on and a face appears on the screen, Cody questions the face and the face replies that it is the artificial intelligence that Cody created, stole the face of a student who died a few years ago and that it is here for revenge on Cody for trying to delete it. Then the ad break happens… Cody runs as quickly as he can and hides in the training room where he explains the situation to Connor and Jasmine and the three go back to the PC room where the face has appeared on all the screens now saying that it knew Cody would return, Cody tells the other two that he has a memory stick that he can use to trap The Virus if they distract it while he gets to his PC. Connor and Jasmine dodge and block electric blasts from the PC’s while Erika who was secretly listening in hides behind the door and takes a photo from behind the door window which causes The Virus to freak out and vanish from all the PC’s. Meanwhile Chris sees Ana sneaking around and goes to ask her how she is after her mother’s funeral a few weeks ago, Ana gets angry and freezes Chris to the wall leaving only his head unfrozen. Chris makes a flirty joke about him getting through her icy exterior and she gets annoyed at him, Chris then vibrates his molecules to thaw the ice and then zaps her with his electricity. Ana tells him that she won’t steal anything anymore and Chris says that is a good thing. (2 days after Meteor Day) Jeff comes into the college having been gone for a while, Chris walks in and sees Jeff and makes a friendly joke about Jeff “flirting” with him on Meteor Day but Jeff turns his hand into a hammer and whacks Chris back into a wall then Mack walks in and charges at Jeff but Jeff makes his body slightly liquid causing Mack to get stuck and then fall down, meanwhile Tyler is sat in the classroom testing his powers while talking with himself on what to do with those powers. Chris and Mack try a double team attack on Jeff when Erika sees the fight in the small connected hallway and goes into the training room to tell Connor, Cody and Jasmine about what is going on, the group run into the hallway causing Connor and Jasmine to try and attack Jeff but there punches and staff hits do nothing, Cody tells everyone that if they could turn Jeff solid they could defeat him which gives Chris an idea and he runs away at super speed. Tyler sees that Jeff is overpowering Connor, Jasmine and Mack so he uses his light powers to blind Jeff to give them a chance to push him back, meanwhile Chris finds Ana thinking about him and asks her for help, she gets ready to freeze him but he explains the situation and then flirts about them becoming a dynamic duo, Ana decides to help him after complaining about how corny he is, they come behind Jeff and Ana freezes him solid and then Connor, Chris, Jasmine and Mack all hit him at the same time as Tyler blasts another light beam shattering him to pieces. Later the police chief talks to the teacher Mr. Peppermint who explains that a bunch of superheroes beat a supervillain in the school hallways as the police chief carries away the shattered pieces of Jeff to be stored in prison. The group of heroes are hanging out in the training room except Ana and Tyler and Chris talks about forming a superhero team, Connor as the leader and Cody as the “guy in the chair” and Chris as the guy who names all the superhero stuff, Connor says he will call himself Magpie but Chris tells him that a supervillain already goes by that name. Then the end credits play while the scene shows Tyler sitting in the classroom talking to his other selves again as he shifts back and forth before finally turning red and declaring that the darkness will have revenge. Category:FMP